Who Are You and What Have You Done to My Italy?
by xXLunarEclipse896Xx
Summary: Due to one of England's magic spells, the Italy brothers have their personalities switched! How will Germany handle a negative and violent Italy, and how will Spain deal with a cheery and oblivious Romano? -Spamano, Gerita, and slight Prucan-
1. The Beginning of the Nightmare

• _**Who Are You and What Have You Done to My Italy? •  
**_**Spain/Romano, Germany/Italy, and slight Prussia/Canada**

Romano sat uneasily at his kitchen table, glancing at his phone ever minute or so in case a certain Spaniard (that he _definitely_ didn't care about at all) decided to call. Normally, he would rather have his younger brother hang out with those two potato bastards than sit around and wait like some lonely teenage girl waiting for her boyfriend to call her (He was _not_ waiting for Spain like that; _definitely_ not).

He didn't have much of a choice here, though. Earlier in the day, Spain called him up to talk, but had to leave to go do something important. He had told the Italian that he would call back in an hour (two hours had already passed since then...), so Romano decided that he would just wait around.

Still, waiting was very boring. The Italian huffed and glared at the phone, as if he was blaming the phone for his boredom and impatience. Stupid phone... Sighing, admitting defeat, Romano pushed himself out of his seat and trudged over to the refrigerator. "Fucking bastard... Being so late and making me wait for so long..." He ripped open the refrigerator door and looked around for tomatoes, and finding none to his absolute horror.

"Goddamn it... This is all Spain's fault."

Romano, sending one last glance at the phone resting on the kitchen table, walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the living room. He flopped down onto the couch and sighed, mentally cursing Spain. _May your tomatoes rot, you bastard... I hope they all turn into potatoes during the night, and you'll have to eat them for weeks! ...Well, maybe I'll give him some of mine so... AW, FUCK. _Okay, so maybe it was a bit impossible to curse the happy-go-lucky Spaniard he knew so well.

"Spain-nii? What did you say? I couldn't hear the last part because I was humming something in my head~!"

Wait... The Southern Italian shot up straight and jumped off the couch, running down the hall where his younger brother was apparently talking to Spain over the phone. If that really was Spain on the phone, Romano was going to fucking kill him. Seriously.

"Veneciano, who are you talking to?"

The cheery Italian, who had been leaning against the wall in the hallway while talking, looked at his older brother in surprise. "Hmm? Nii-chan? I'm talking to Spain-nii... Oh! You want to talk to him, too? Ve..."

Romano paused, and then scowled. "How long has he been talking to you on the phone?" For some reason, the Italian was just afraid to know the answer. What if Spain had hung up on him earlier to talk to Italy instead? Or, what if he decided he liked the younger, cheery one over the grumpy, snappish one? Romano felt his blood boil at the thought. That was just... That was just goddamn stupid!

"Um, about an hour. Why?" Italy sent him a curious look, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "W-Why? Did Spain-nii do something bad? Should I hang up?" He held the phone up to Romano, seeing if the older Italian wanted to say anything to Spain. Romano—of course—had a lot to say. He snatched the phone from his brother's hands and, without bothering to hold it to his ear to hear Spain, shouted into it.

"You fucking jerk! I was waiting for you to call back like you promised for two goddamned hours! Why the hell were you talking to my younger brother that whole time? Burn in hell, you dumbass! Don't talk to me ever again! If you do, I'll fucking murder you and send your body to Russia so he can do whatever he wants to you! I hope you die, bastard!" Spain was trying to say something, but Romano didn't really want to hear it. He viciously turned the phone off and handed it back to his younger brother. "If he calls, just hang up and tell him that I'm too busy to give a fuck!" As startled as he was from Romano's angry ranting into the phone, Italy nodded and took the phone back into his hands.

"Did Spain-nii promise to call you today, nii-chan?"

"What do you think?"

Italy's eyes started to water dramatically. "I-I'm sorry! I should have told you that Spain-nii called earlier! Uwaah! Now Spain-nii is sad and nii-chan is going to cry later! I'm so sorry, nii-chan! I'm sorry!" Being the hugger of the world, the air-headed Italian sprang forward and hugged his older brother, crying over something he really wasn't at fault at. As usual.

"Wha—? Why the fuck would I cry over that bastard? And why the fucking hell are you crying? You didn't do anything, you idiot!"

"Yes I did! I'm so stupid! That's probably why Germany has been avoiding me recently!"

...And at that moment, Romano's world imploded.

"Wait, wait, fucking _wait!_ That potato jerk has been avoiding you? When? Why?" Romano really didn't like Germany at all, but he was somehow able to withstand him because of how he made his younger brother happy. Of course, Romano had also made a vow that he would murder Germany on the spot if he ever hurt his brother, physically or emotionally. "I'll kill him if it's a stupid reason."

Italy blinked in surprise. "Well... I think it's because I'm always so stupid and cheery like this! He even said to me once that 'I'm so stupid, it's kind of hard to make sure you don't get into trouble'! He hates me! Germany hates me! I just know it!" To Romano's dismay, Italy started bawling.

"...Tch. Germany and Spain obviously don't appreciate our personalities," the grumpier Italian huffed. "Spain, that fucker, wants me to be all cheerful and stupid like he is; Germany wants you to be smarter and less of a handful! It's like these guys are asking for the fucking _impossible_!"

Italy gathered his words carefully, trying not to hiccup or pause for air as he tried to stop crying. "I... I think I know who can help. Ve..." The Italian tossed the phone aside, not caring where it landed, and took his older brother's hand in his own. "There's s-someone that can help us find out how we can fix things with Spain-nii and Germany!" This only made Romano doubt whoever he was talking about a little more...

If it was Hungary (aka, the woman that tried to get the brothers to do something that brothers _really_ shouldn't do), Japan (aka, the one that tried to sell them animated porn), or Prussia (aka, the one that would just make things even worse than they originally were), Romano would probably slap his brother upside the head and go hide for the next few years.

That sounded like a good plan.

"Okay, who is it?"

* * *

"You came to _me _for help? Really? I'd be delighted to assist you, but isn't this romance stuff usually up in your own alley? Not that bloody frog, though. All he'd do to help you would just be molesting you and making things worse than usual."

Romano mentally cursed himself and his brother for going to England for help. Why England? Sure, he had romantic poetry and Shakespeare, but now? Now, he was just boring... The Italian resisted the urge to point out that England was dating America, probably the most unromantic nation around besides Germany. How the fuck would England help them? ...Wait. "W-Who said this was a romantic situation, you bastard? We never said it was!"

Great, now his mind was betraying him. Why was he thinking about this being a romantic situation It definitely was not. Stupid England and his stupid mind tricks!

England laughed nervously. "Sorry, then. I just assumed..." He coughed, as if trying to dismiss the awkward situation, and then stood up from his seat. "Well, I'll do the best I can. So, the situation is that Spain and Germany are basically wishing you two had different personalities, correct?"

Italy whimpered and nodded. Romano just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah."

"Alright then, I have just the spell to use. Just stay here and wait for a moment." England finally left the room, probably to go find some of his magical items or maybe a potion. Who knew? It was surprising enough that he even agreed to help them, so Romano wasn't going to complain...that much.

Once England was out of the room, the Southern Italian turned to his brother and frowned. "Why the hell did you bring us to this guy? He might use some of his fucking weird magic stuff on us and get it wrong! What if we end up getting sick, or maybe he just makes things worse?" This was when Italy decided to cross his arms across his chest and pout.

"He might be able to help! England's used magic before, and it worked! I saw him use it on his cooking once, nii-chan, and it didn't taste as bad as normal! Ve! See, he can help?"

"You idiot... It still tasted bad! What if he doesn't improve things at all?"

"It'll be fine!"

"It won't!"

"It will!"

"It won't!"

"Just _shut the fuck up!"_

"Don't be so mean! That's not nice to say!"

Italy huffed, frowning at his older brother. "I'll say whatever the hell I want! You're not the boss of me, and you know it! In fact, this is all stupid. I'm leaving." Without another word, he pushed himself off of England's couch and stormed over to the door, ripping it open and leaving with a loud slam. Romano instantly shot out of his seat and ran after his younger brother. "Wait! Wait! Don't leave me here alone! It's scary!"

Moments after the brothers ran out of the house, England walked back into the living room with a smirk. In his hands was a large, old, and dusty book that had some kind of Old English writing on it.

The page he was on was entitled: _Personality Switching Spells. _

"Now let's see how Spain and Germany will handle this..."

* * *

**FAIL CHAPTER IS FAIL. **

**I'm testing out different writing styles, so sorry if this sucks. Next chapter will be more interesting, and it will have very funny interactions with Spain and Romano.**

**I HAVE NO BETA. DON'T SHOOT ME FOR THE ERRORS IN SPELLING AND GRAMMAR! Actually, I'd love you forever if any of you could be my Beta. Pleaaase? -puppy dog eyes and pout-  
**

**I'm sorry if this sucks! -cries- I FAIL SO MUCH AT THIS. **

**Please review... No flaming. **


	2. Spain's Confusion

**If any of you are confused about the personality switch, I'll explain it. They've switched personalities, but not minds and thoughts. Basically, they're saying what they think and acting how the other would act. **

**In the case of the tsundere Romano, he does not act tsundere—he acts like Italy. In other words, he can't hide his happiness and joy like he could with his own personality. He's revealing his true, happy thoughts! **

**In the case of Italy, he has Romano's angry and defensive attitude now... In other words, he's not going to sit there and take crap from anyone—he's going to snap back and get defensive! So the way Romano acts towards Germany... It's going to happen to Spain. Yup.**

**I do not own Hetalia. **

**

* * *

**

**Who Are You and What Have You Done to My Italy?  
Chapter 2**

Spain walked down the beautiful, bustling streets of Rome; a bouquet of Spanish roses in one hand, a small basket of tomatoes in the other. Despite the harsh and rather intense yelling he had received the other day from Romano, he felt as if he was walking on air. Everything just seemed to be falling into place! He had a good feeling about this particular day, which was the very reason why he decided to apologize to Romano sooner than he had originally planned... Actually, sooner than _France _had originally planned.

As much as the Spaniard hated to admit it (and boy, he sure _hated_ to), the entire idea of apologizing to Romano by giving him roses and tomatoes—the two things the Italian found irresistible—was all from France. When did France become such an expert when it came to understanding Romano? .

A sudden sting of jealous shot through Spain.

There was no way, no _fucking way_ that France understood Romano more than he did. That was like saying Prussia and Germany were experts on tomatoes—it just didn't fit. Besides, Spain was an expert when it came to Romano! He knew how to cheer him up, how to comfort him, and even how to make him mad! ...Wait. The last part wasn't a good thing. _I'm just being paranoid! There's no way that France knows more about my Romano than I do! ...Right?_ _A-After all, I'm the Boss! I've known Romano since he was an adorable little kid, and I'm always spending time with him!_

Panicking thoughts... They were not helping him at all.

"Ah, it's so beautiful in Italy! I wish my Romano would be more cheery, just like everyone else here~!" Speaking out loud to distract himself wasn't helping, either. To make things worse, people were giving him strange looks, almost as if they were wondering if he was an American tourist. Great...

As much as he loved his friend, France, he couldn't deny that he was a bit irritated. _How does he know how to cheer my Romano up...? Does he like my Romano?_ Panic was taking over. _Oh no, what if he hurts my Romano? That's a big no-no! Romano would get mad, and he might cry! Ah! What if he's crying about yesterday? Oh, what have I done? I'm a terrible person! _

"Hold on, Romano! I'm coming!"

The people that were around the Spaniard found themselves loosing their balance as said Spaniard suddenly broke into a run, dropping tomatoes every minute or so. The flowers that he had been holding were loosing all their petals... They all could guess that he wasn't going to be very successful in whatever he was planning on doing with those. The poor, poor recipient of those 'gifts' was not going to be pleased...

* * *

When Spain finally reached the Italian brothers' house, he was almost out of breath. After all, he had been running nonstop for about fifteen minutes, and he also had to avoid running into people and cars. ...Well, he didn't _completely_ avoid running into them (he had the pasta stains on his shirt to prove it! Italians were pretty damn good at throwing pasta out of car windows...)

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, trying to gather his courage and make his gifts look nice and presentable. Span glanced down at them... Fuck. There was only _one_ tomato remaining in the basket, and the roses looked like someone had thrown them around. This was not good...! Romano would take one look at the items and start shouting at him again! _Maybe I can run off and go get something before the door is answered..._

Too late. The door swung open, and there stood the cheery, happy Italy...that didn't look cheery and happy?

"Um, _hola,_ Ita-chan! Is Romano here? I want to talk to him about yesterday..." Spain offered the Italian a warm smile and a nod, hoping that the sourness would come off his face because _damn, _Italy looked scary when he was frowning like that. It didn't fit at all, and it reminded Spain of Cuba's scowling (which he never got used to).

Italy just glared at him, looking at the gifts and then back to Spain's rather panicked face. "Listen, you really pissed off my nii-chan. Hell, he was _crying_ about you last night! He was crying about how you're so stupid and insensitive, and how he just wants to die! Well, listen here, mister. If you ever talk or interact with him again... If you even _think_ about him again, I will personally go to your house and kill you. Got it? Ve?"

Wait... What? WHAT?

"Ita-chan, are you feeling okay...?" Spain's voice was strained, either from the shock or the fear. Italy was scary when he was mad, and since when did he talk like this to others? He had a strange, angry air about him. "Did you eat something bad? Did you get enough sleep?"

"I'm fine, you jerk! Now get lost, and take those shitty gifts with you! If nii-chan ever cries about you again, I'll make it so your tomatoes will all burn and die!" With that said, the door shut with a loud slam, leaving Spain in stunned (and horrified) silence.

That was not Italy... There was no way that that was the cheery, happy-go-lucky Italy that everyone knew and loved. That was probably some kind of demon in disguise! ...Still, Spain did not want to push it. If Italy was feeling moody, he would just come back when everything was calmed down and more peaceful. He sighed and turned around, ready to leave, when suddenly...

"SPAIN!"

The door swung open again, and this time it was Romano that came out and...hugged him?

"R-Romano?"

Romano smiled and buried his face into Spain's back, keeping his arms around the Spaniard in a firm embrace. "Spain, I missed you so much...! I thought you hated me! Why didn't you call me back? Ah, damn, I don't care. As long as you're here, I'm happy."

It took Spain a few moments to understand what was going on. Romano was hugging him, nuzzling him, and saying that he was happy. Despite the fact that this was all very strange—as in Twilight Zone strange—Spain didn't really care. Romano was hugging him. Nuzzling him. Being honest about his happiness.

For the first time ever, the Spaniard's face reddened so much that he looked more like a tomato than Romano ever did.

**

* * *

Holy hamburgers, where did my summer go? Three weeks left... I MUST UPDATE ALL MY FANFICS! Well, I'll try. I'm busy as hell, and I still need to study more math. Yes, that's right, I have been neglecting my summer studies. -SHOT- **

**I'm trying to make a "World is Mine" for Spain/Romano... I have five frames done; about 100 or so more to go. -HEADDESK-**

**Please review. **


	3. Germany's Confusion

**If anyone is confused about the spell and whatnot, go to the note at the bottom. **

**

* * *

****Who Are You and What Have You Done to My Italy?**

**Chapter 3**

"Oi, West! Why haven't you been hanging out with Ita-chan lately? I haven't walked in on you and him in bed together for two whole days! Do you know how disappointing that is, man?"

Germany dropped the sandwich he was eating, his eyes wide in shock and his face a shade of red that could rival the red on China's flag. "B-Bruder! Don't make it sound vulgar! You know that he just slips into my bed while I sleep, and we have never done anything perverted before, either!" The German coughed uneasily, trying to get over his initial surprise (and the fact that the thoughts of him and Italy in bed _like that_ somehow aroused him...).

Prussia merely smirked and took another bite of his pancakes. "Listen, West. You seriously need to go out there, grab Ita-chan by the waist, and kiss him senseless. This denial crap is getting annoying, and the entire world knows that you two have got something going on." He laughed his usual laugh and reached for the container of maple syrup (real maple syrup from Canada, not that shitty fake Mrs. Butterworth stuff). Germany rolled his eyes.

Ever since Prussia and...what was his name again? It started with a C... The guy looked like America, though. Um...Canada! Yes, Canada! Ever since Prussia and Canada became a couple, Prussia began to act as if he was the expert on love and romance. Germany couldn't even count all the times that _he_ had walked in on something. Last time, it wasn't just kissing or groping (Mein Gott, he still couldn't get that image out of his mind).

"Why would I do that? Bruder, you're full of nonsense, and you know it."

"See? Denial! Get your ass out there and claim some Italian vital regions!"

"You know, that could apply to Romano..."

Prussia grinned. "What's this? You have the hots for Romano, too? Ooh, West, you sneaky little player! Well, good luck working that guy, because he's already been claimed in the name of Spain. Speaking of Spain, he went to go visit Ita-chan and Romano today. Why not go, too? You guys could have an awesome double-date!"

Germany brought his palm to his face, sighing and shaking his head. Good grief... Why would he have the 'hots' for Romano? The Southern Italian hated his guts, hated potatoes and other German cooking, and did not like how Italy always clung to him and Prussia. Well... He was just being overprotective, right? "Bruder, I do not like Italy's brother like that. Oh, and last time I checked, Spain and Romano have not become a couple yet. Romano is not claimed."

Well, _shit._ That did not sound right, to be honest... It sounded like he was trying to point out Romano was still available for the taking. Before Prussia could open his mouth and make a smart remark, Germany stood up out of his chair and coughed loudly. "A-Ah, I'm going to go visit Italy and make sure that he's okay... He's been avoiding me lately, so I need to see if he's okay..."

"Go, West! Go and claim Ita-chan's vital regions!"

With that said, Prussia turned around and began to rub his hand over...air? Germany stared at his brother in shock and disbelief. Was the Prussian really that needy right now? "Bruder, I know you can be desperate sometimes, but why are you groping the air?"

Prussia suddenly scowled angrily. "Goddamn it, West! Canada has been here the whole fucking time! He made me these pancakes!"

"H-Hello..."

Germany already left before he could even notice the poor Canadian, who was being groped by Prussia again. "M-Maple! P-Prussia, this isn't very appropriate during breakfast, eh?" Canada blushed and nearly dropped his fork, trying to keep from encouraging Prussia to do more.

"Okay then, let's move somewhere were it _is_ appropriate! To the Awesome Me's bedroom!"

"M-Maple!"

* * *

Germany fidgeted nervously as he adjusted his shirt collar, making sure that it wasn't too crooked or too neat. He just wanted to look casual—like he just so happened to be in Italy that day, and decided to come by. If he looked too neat and composed, Italy might think he got all dressed up just for him. If he looked to messy or scuffled, Italy would think he rushed here. Those two assumptions could lead to embarrassment, so he just tried his best to look casual—like he just happened to be in the neighborhood.

He knocked on the door hesitantly. Romano would soon come out and start screaming at him to leave his younger brother alone before "I shoot you in your goddamn balls, fucking potato bastard!".

...Speaking of Romano, shouldn't the guy have come out by now? It was like he could sense when Germany was around, and he always jumped out, screeching at him in a combination of Italian and English to leave and never come back. Occasionally, he'd start kicking him or trying to push him him off of their property, but it felt like a child was punching him rather than a man. Still, it was rather annoying, and he had to use all of his patience to handle that guy. Just how did Spain manage to do it?

The door slowly opened, it's creaking sound snapping Germany out of his thoughts. "A-Ah, Italien...?" Damn that stutter.

...Wait, was this Italy?

Well, it _was_ Italy, but it didn't seem to be him at all. The usually cheerful Italian looked rather irritated, almost resembling his brother. His lips, instead of being formed into that loving smile, were curled back into a tight, thin line of impatience; his arms were crossed over his chest; and his brows were furrowed in frustration. ...This couldn't be Italy. He resembled Romano too much! "What do you want, Germany?" Gott, even his _voice_ had changed! It no longer flowed innocently and lightly. It sounded like he was holding back a rant.

"Erm, Italien? You okay?"

Italy's scowl deepened. "Oh, so there's something wrong with me? Ve, stupid..."

Bastard? That was new. Definitely new.

Germany frowned slightly. "You're acting differently than you usually do, that's what I mean. Ae you having a bad day? Please, I'm not trying to get on your bad side."

This seemed to irritate Italy even more—well, sort of. He stormed over to Germany, being inches away from his face, and looked him in the eyes, frowning as he...blushed? "Why are you always expecting me to be so happy and stupid? I can act however I want, can't I? You're such a jerk!" He even stomped his feet a few times, acting like a child throwing a tantrum over a toy. "You're so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Poor Germany had no idea what to do. On one hand, Italy was actually sticking up for himself for once, and this was pretty much some kind of miracle to Germany, whom always wished that the dimwitted Italian would start standing up for himself in front of others. On the other hand, this was just weird—that summed it up right there. Did Romano finally make a permanent impression on Italy?

...And at that moment, Spain and Romano came out of the house.

Germany paled. Italy was still inches away from his face, looking up at him intensely. What if Romano thought they were going to...kiss?

"Huh... Ototou, you didn't tell me Germany was coming over." Romano tilted his head slightly, looking at the German curiously, and then let his eyes travel back to Italy. "Well, you two have fun~!"

What.

The.

Hell.

Germany looked over to Spain, his eyes screaming, 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THESE TWO?'.

Spain shrugged, also looking a bit surprised by Romano's words. "H-Hey, Romano, I thought you didn't like Germany. What caused the sudden change?"

Romano opened his mouth to answer, but Italy cut him off by scoffing, "Ve, Nii-chan's just gone soft. It's no wonder he can't do anything right without Spain around to help. He's also dumb."

"Ototou! That wasn't nice!"

"Shut up!"

Spain and Germany stared at the Italians as they quarreled, and then looked at each other.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Okay, if anyone is still confused, I shall explain.**

**Romano now has Italy's personality. Instead of being crabby and hiding his emotions, he's letting out his emotions like Italy does. He's showing his hidden affection towards Spain, and is showing he's okay with Germany. My thoughts about Romano's anger towards Germany are that he's just being protective of Italy, but after the switch, he doesn't really feel that anger. **

**Italy now has Romano's personality, Instead of freely showing affection and being sweet, he's bottling them up and lashing out like Romano does. Now, his interactions with Germany are like those of Romano and Spain (before the switch). Also, being lectured and mocked by his older brother and others has left some seeds of anger, and now he's showing it. **

**Italy and Romano are completely oblivious about their personalities being swapped. All they remember is going to England's house, but after that, it's all a blur. They now believe that their current personalities are the way they have always been. **


	4. Spain's Frustration

**Who Are You and What Have You Done to My Italy?**

**Part 4**

**Spain's Frustration**

**

* * *

**Spain had to admit that he was rather delighted about Romano's new personality. Sure, it was a bit awkward (especially when the Italian suddenly held his hand without any warning—which resulted in Spain feeling a warm sensation in more places than one...) and strange to see Romano this happy and open about his feelings and thoughts, but Spain just loved to see that beautiful smile on his face. It was so rare—he had to work extra hard just to see that smile _once a year_. But now? He was seeing it almost every five minutes.

"Why did we leave Ototou and Germany?"

"Ah, well, I think that they might be having an argument of some sort. We should let them work it out by themselves. ...Oh, um, Romano?"

"Yes?"

The Spaniard blushed lightly in embarrassment. "About yesterday... I'm sorry I broke my promise to you. I shouldn't have talked to Ita-chan the entire time... Um, yeah..." He laughed nervously and gave Romano the irresistible smile, hoping it would help lower the Italian's anger. If he was lucky, Romano would spare him the physical pain and just yell at him in an adorable mix of Italian, Spanish, and English. Ah, it was so cute when he did that... Oh! Must not get off task! Back to smiling.

Romano just stared at him blankly, looking as if the entire apology had gone in one ear and out the other. Now, Spain had to admit, the clueless look on his face was probably the most adorable thing _ever_, but right now, he wanted to know if he was going to be forgiven or go home with bruises. "Um... Romano? Hey, did you hear what I just said...?" Unfortunately, there was no reply other than Romano blinking and looking past him. Ouch. "Romano? Did you even hear what I just said? Romano? Romano!"

Okay, now he was getting a bit frustrated.

_What the hell? He looks like he's daydreaming! Usually Ita-chan does this, not Romano! _

"Romano, can you please say somethi—?"

Now Spain could honestly believe that God was trying to ruin his almost-perfect day, because instead of replying to his frustrated plea, Romano ran past Spain and said cheerily, "Kitty!"

...Wait, what? Spain turned around in surprise, watching as Romano ran over to some random stray cat that had been peacefully sleeping nearby. The Italian scooped the unsuspecting feline into his arms, giggling as it let out a small meow of surprise. "Hello, kitty~! My name is Romano~ Can you say Romano? Ro-Ma-No~!" His voice was light and full of giggles, which was like a type of rare music to the Spaniard's ears. It was so cheerful and, well, beautiful. He had never heard something so lovely.

Spain smiled faintly and followed Romano, watching as he petted the cat gently. "Romano, it's a cat, not a baby. Cats cannot speak, silly~! They can only meow!"

Romano smiled a bit, kneeling down and letting the cat scamper off. "I know. But it's a nice thought, being able to talk to cute little animals. I wish I could~ Then I wouldn't be lonely anymore..." The Italian trailed off, his voice suddenly fragile and sad. He quietly kept his eyes on the ground, feeling the familiar melancholy feeling settle in him once again. Lonely... He was always lonely, wasn't he?

"Romano..."

"Yes?"

"You know... I'm always here for you. If you ever feel lonely, you can always call me or find me. Okay?" Spain offered the Italian a reassuring smile, hoping that it would cheer him up. If Romano didn't cheer up soon, he'd have to use his magical charm! Fusosososo~! A magical charm! Oh, wait, back on track. He kept smiling at Romano, waiting for a reply.

Romano pouted. "You say that, but will you actually answer? You like my little brother more than me... Everyone likes him more than me. He's cute, talented, nice, and he doesn't snap at people all the time like I do! I'm just in his shadow..." The Italian sighed and stood up, wiping his eyes. Oh no... Was he crying? Spain panicked, quickly standing up as well. A crying Romano... As cute as that would look, it would be horrible to have happen! Romano should be smiling, not crying!

"R-Romano! I don't like Ita-chan more than you! I like you equally! You're both important to me!"

"...UWAAH! TWO-TIMER!"

"W-Wait, what?"

Romano turned and ran, crying as if he had just been dumped days before the big prom. It was actually kind of odd, seeing Romano actually display his emotions. Usually, it was Italy that acted like this (only around Germany, though). Since when did Romano even care about what Spain thought of him and Italy?

"Romano! Wait! Come back!" Spain shouted, quickly trying to run after his precious Italian. Right as he began to move forward, someone's hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him backwards. He let out a small yelp of surprise before twisting around, only to see...Italy. Oh, God was definitely on his side today. "Um, hola, Ita-chan..."

"Don't you 'Ita-chan' me! Why did Romano run off like that? What the hell did you tell him, you fucking moron?" Italy hissed, eyes laced over with murderous intent. "You better spill your guts, fucker, or else I'll rip them out with force!"

Spain felt like fainting. This was just scary. Seeing the cute little Ita-chan he always knew threaten to rip out his innards was like seeing a little girl cry over Justin Beiber like a maniac. Oh, wait... Damn you, Canada. Damn you to hell. Spain could hear that annoyingly feminine voice echo in his mind, singing, _"Baby, baby, baby, oh~"_. To be honest, the provided soundtrack in his mind was making this situation a lot worse than it was.

"U-Um, Ita-chan, you see..."

"No, I don't fucking see! Tell me now, damn it!"

"I told him that I like you both equally! That's all!"

Italy stared at him for a few moments before releasing his grip, allowing Spain to breathe and move back a little in case anything else snapped in the Italian. "You... You're an idiot. All this time, you still haven't been able to tell that he..." Glancing up at Spain, he noticed the clueless expression. Why did Romano have to fall in love with such an idiot?

"He what?"

"...Nevermind," Italy grumbled, pushing past Spain and running off to find Romano.

Spain just stood there, blinking curiously. "...What did I do?"

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT. -bows a few times to apologize-**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. **


End file.
